


Mornings

by RosaF7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaF7/pseuds/RosaF7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. How things might have been towards the beginning of Lin and Kuv's relationship. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Lin slid out of bed and threw on a simple white singlet and a pair of loose fitting pants. It was her day off, but she still woke at the same (ridiculously early) time and still went for her morning run. It wasn’t something she enjoyed so much as something she did to keep fit. Her job was demanding, and she refused to give anyone a reason to doubt her ability to keep up. She was pulling her hair back when she noticed that a sleepy head was staring intently at her. 

“What?" 

"Nothing,” Kuvira said sleepily.

Lin tied her hair back, and started pulling on her shoes. She glanced uneasily at Kuvira, who was still staring at her. “Tell me what you’re staring at, or quit it,” She snapped. 

Kuvira grinned. “You. You’re hot.”

Lin grunted. “Right.”

“ _You are_. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

“I have no idea. I’m off. You know how to let yourself out." 

"Do you really run at  _this_  hour, even on your days off?" 

Lin gestured at herself in her sports gear. "Correct. Very good, you’d make a great detective. Now,  _goodbye_.”

“Wait,” Kuvira said.

Lin turned, eyebrow raised. 

“Could I perhaps entice you to stay in bed?” Kuvira lowered the sheets and grinned boldly at Lin. “I could give you an excellent work out right here.”

Lin snorted. “As enticing as that offer is, I have a run to go on. I do this everyday, isn’t going to change today.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes, smiled and settled herself back in the sheets. “I’ll still be here when you get back.”

“Suit yourself,” Lin said with a shrug, but she smiled to herself on the way out. 

 


End file.
